


I Love You Five

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Underage but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 Girl<br/>2 Relationships<br/>3 Chance Encounters<br/>4 Boys<br/>5 Hearts</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Five

"It’s so fucking hot," Harry groans sweat dripping down his throat pooling in the hollow point at the base of his neck. He pulls at the front of his muscle shirt trying to air his chest out.

"At least we can actually go out I guess." Harry adds on. It’s been nonstop rain but today the clouds parted and the sun beamed down incredibly warm to the point it bordered uncomfortable, but it’s the first time they’ve been able to get out in a while and playing football in the park sounded like a brilliant idea.

Louis steps into the way of the sun over Harry’s face and smiles brightly. His white athletic shorts are covered in mud from the massive downpour they’ve had mixing with the dirt. “Come on, Hazza! It’ll be so much fun! I’ll even give you a two point head start.”

"With the way he plays? You might want to give him five points." Zayn says from where he’s leaning against a tree, trying to stay in the shade and smoke his cigarette.

"Fuck you guys." Harry pouts rolling the ball with his foot almost tripping.

Liam laughs shaking his head. “Wow, Harry. You can’t even walk normally.”

Louis laughs loudly, fixing his glasses that had started to slip down his nose. “Maybe you should just be goalie like Zayn. Let Liam and me- the professionals- handle this.”

Zayn chuckles. “The professionals? Louis, you didn’t even make the football team at school.”

Harry laughs loudly at that. “He’s only sixteen. No one that young ever makes it on varsity.”

Liam shrugs his shoulders. “Why don’t we start this game in case London decides to rain again.”

Zayn sighs, but burns his cigarette out against the trunk of the tree before stepping out to play. “Let’s get this shit done. Lou and me against you two? Done in five minutes.”

Louis smiles and jogs to what he deems is the middle of the field, dribbling the ball with his feet before kicking it up into his hands. “You ready, Payne?”

"I’m always ready, Tomlinson. Come on, start it already!" Liam calls using his hands to do the ‘bring it on’ gesture.

Harry stands at the back awkwardly holding his hands up. He’s not good at this sort of thing.

Louis tosses the ball high in the air and watches with a predatory eye as it starts to fall back down. He lets Liam take it and falls back to defence. He’s better on long distance goals than just straight shots.

Liam snatches the ball with the side of his foot jogging down the small field they set up.

Louis lulls him down the field before quickly snatching the ball away and blazing up to the other end of the field. He sets his kick, pulls his foot back, and sends it sailing through the air towards the curly haired lad.

Harry jumps out of the way at the last second watching it soar towards a small blonde girl.

Niall is crouched down balancing carefully, a camera in between her hands trying to capture a picture of a flock of birds resting on a tree branch. She smiles clicking the button right when she feels something hit her square in the back knocking her over.

"Shit!" Louis runs over and goes to help her up not wanting to have ruined her clothes or anything due to the mud. "I’m so sorry! I didn’t even see you!" He stops babbling as he catches sight of her. She’s beautiful and now Louis feels like a complete dumbass. "Uh…"

"Way to go, Lou." Zayn says as he and the other jog up to them. "Sorry about him. Too young to understand his own strength."

Niall smiles wincing at the pain in her back. She brushes back one long piece of hair that fell out of her ponytail shrugging casually. “It’s okay. I think I’ll be fine.” Her smile falls when she realizes her camera isn’t around her neck but instead on the ground covered in mud. “Oh no…”

Zayn frowns and picks up the piece of tech. He tries his best to clean the outside of it with his flannel shirt. “Um, you might want to get it checked out just in case some got on the inside.”

Louis is pouting and rubbing the back of his head. “If it’s broken, I’ll get you a new one. Cameras are what? Thirty, forty pounds?”

Niall can feel the tears well up at the possibly broken equipment. “Try five hundred and thirty six pounds.”

"Oh… Um, I’ll take care of it." Louis says sheepishly.

Zayn cleans it up and balances it to take a picture. He manages to catch one of the blonde and he smiles brightly. “Seems to be working just fine to me.”

Niall sighs taking it out of out of Zayn’s hands. “I’m sure there more to it than that, but whatever. Hopefully I can afford a new one.”

Louis looks around and realises that all of his friends are just sort of standing there. “Um, I’m Louis. Sorry again about the camera. What’s your name?”

"Niall." She sighs, standing up to tuck her camera away in its case hanging it back around her neck with the blue scarf already wrapped there.

"I’m Harry." Harry waves introducing himself right after.

"Zayn. So… What grade are you in? I haven’t seen you around school." The dark male asks.

Louis perks up. “Year nine, perhaps?”

Niall laughs shaking her head. “I’m a bit old for year nine. I’m twenty two. I’m in my last year of Uni.”

Harry raises an eyebrow. She looks so young it’s hard to believe she’s older than all of them.

Louis deflates. “Oh… Twenty two? That’s…”

Zayn butts in. “Cool. You a photography major then?”

“No. Dad wouldn’t pay for classes unless it was something useful so I’m a math major. Just love a good bit of art of the side.” Niall says shrugging.

Zayn elbows the male in the side. “That’s interesting. I’m guessing you want to be a teacher or something then? Something… Mathy.”

Louis stares at the ground trying to do the simple subtraction in his head of twenty two minus sixteen. It was way too hard for his brain. “So twenty two minus sixteen is…?”

Niall raises an eyebrow, but does the quick problem in his head. “That’s six years. Why?”

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Harry asks as casually as possible.

Zayn can see where this is headed and quickly tries to derail the entire conversation. “So, we have to get going. Uh, school project and all. See you around.”

"Wait! Here," Louis awkwardly hands the blonde his phone, "uh, put your number in here and if the camera is damaged let me know. I’ll text you so you have my number."

"Yeah, okay." Niall takes the device typing her number in and adding her name handing it back to the young boy.

"It was nice meeting you guys! And, no, I don’t have a boyfriend." She waves heading off towards her car.

Louis watches her go, sighing once she’s out of earshot. “Wow. Why don’t girls like her exist in my year at school?”

Zayn rolls his eyes. “You two are ridiculous! You both need to work on your subtlety skills.”

Liam sighs leaning against the tree next to Louis. “Why can’t I find a girl like that in general? I swear she’s the only fit one in this town.”

Harry watches her bum move as she walks. “I bet she’s a screamer.”

Louis hums in agreement. “Wonder if she’d date like… Six years younger or so.”

"You all are pathetic. You don’t even know her. Sure she’s pretty and artsy, but that’s all you know." Zayn rolls his eyes. He’d love to look at her work someday though.

Liam sighs wiping a hand down his face. “Come on, Zayn. You went through a bad breakup; don’t tell me you wouldn’t like to hook up with someone like her.”

Harry rubs his chin. “You reckon she spits or swallows?”

Louis thinks long and hard. “Definitely swallow. I’m calling that she’s a sweet, kind person, but a freak in the sheets.”

Zayn looks disgusted. “Harry! Louis! That’s not something… Anyway, I would want to get to know her first. Maybe see some of her photography first.”

Harry bites his lip. “I’d like to see something else up close and personal. Maybe that sweet little -“

"Okay! Okay as much as I might agree, this conversation is crossing the line of acceptable." Liam holds up his hands a bit flustered.

Zayn just shakes his head. “Let’s head to my house. No one’s home today. Louis… You’re taking a shower before getting on any of my furniture. You’re covered in mud.”

Louis pouts, but perks up a second later. “That’s fine. Gives me personal time to think about Niall.” He winks and starts to head off towards Zayn’s neighbourhood.

——————

"I’m telling you guys, this diner is supposed to have amazing pancakes. Heard Nick talking about it." Liam points to a small white building with neon red lights illuminating a sign that said ‘Hall’s Diner.’

Harry rubs his hands together his stomach grumbling. “I’m so damn hungry right now.”

Louis shrugs and shoves his hands in his pockets. “I’ll probably get something else since I really can’t stand pancakes.”

"You don’t like anything that isn’t pizza." Zayn scoffs as he pulls the door to the diner open.

"Enjoy some real food." Harry chuckles walking up to the male host.

"Hey, I’m Josh. I’ll be your host tonight and your server will be along shortly. Let’s find you a table first." Josh smiles the entire time leading them to a table next to a table full of older businessmen.

Zayn thanks the boy and slides into his seat with Louis by his side, Liam and Harry across from them. He hands them each a menu from the stack on the table.

"Wonder if we could get that blonde to flip her skirt for us."

"Hell, I’ll flip it for her. Want to see those pale thighs in person. God can you imagine those lips wrapped around your prick? She’s perfect."

The table of men laughed loudly and high fived each other. “Shhhh, she’s coming back.”

Niall’s face is flushed, but she’s trying to keep smiling considering she can’t afford to get fired if she called any of these men disgusting cunts and punched one or two of the five present. “Are you guys ready to order?” She shifts slightly and she wishes that the yellow and red dress went to her knees and not mid-thigh.

"Hey, it’s Niall," Liam points to the girl although this time she’s in uniform and her hair is down in curls.

Louis turns quickly and smiles when he sees the girl. He’s ready to call to her when he sees one of the business men’s hands skirting across the skin of her thigh.

The party of five laugh. “That depends. Are you on the dessert menu because if so, I’d like to just skip to the sweets please.”

Niall takes a small step back, her face flushing again. “Unfortunately, the only thing on the dessert menu is listed there. I can recommend the cinnamon bun.”

Zayn frowns and gets up. He heads over and places a hand on Niall’s shoulder softly. “Are these guys bothering you, Miss?”

Niall looks up her eyes wide. “Oh, uh, no. I can handle it; I promise. I’ve handled people worse than this.”

The businessmen smile. “Yeah, kid. Go on now. I’m sure your mummy is probably looking for you.”

Louis growls and gets up. “Hey! Leave him alone. He’s being more of a man than you jackasses are.”

"Guys, please. I don’t need to get fired. Can you just sit down?" Niall is practically begging Zayn and the others who are trying to say something.

Zayn backs down and goes back to his table. He doesn’t want to cause the girl any more trouble than they did earlier.

Louis looks between the men and Niall before sighing. “Fine. Fucking perverts.” He says so they can hear him.

Niall rubs at the back of her neck. “I’m sorry about that. So as I was saying, I’d recommend the cinnamon bun. The cream is amazing.”

"I bet it is. You should give us a sample. Come on, babe. We’ll all even leave you a great tip." He runs his hand up the front of her skirt, ghosting along her upper thigh. "You’d like that wouldn’t you?"

Niall’s breath catches in her throat. This is going farther than she thought. “This is really inappropriate. I think you should stop.”

"You know what’s really inappropriate? I pay for everything for my wife and she still sleeps around. I think it’s my turn to have a bit of fun." He says stroking the soft skin under the skirt.

Louis tenses. “He’s touching her…”

Harry growls quietly. “I’m so close to fucking snapping.”

Niall’s thighs are quivering finding it hard to breathe. “Sir, please. I’m half your age this isn’t okay.”

The man looks over and manages eye contact with the curly haired boy. He smiles devilishly and moves up to snap the elastic at the crease of her thigh. “I bet this would work a lot better if you weren’t wearing that pesky underwear.”

"Okay that’s it!" Harry gets up shoving Niall behind his body. "Keep your fucking hands off of her you fucking old twat!" He’s absolutely fuming now.

Louis gets up too and storms over to the table and grabs the guy’s dress shirt. “How would like it if some stranger came up and started touching you like that?”

Zayn is standing next to Harry, keeping a wall between Niall and the men. “Careful, Lou. He might just take you up on that offer.”

Liam being the calmest pulls Louis away from the man. “I think what needs to happen is that you guys need to leave or I’ll get the restaurant owner to call the cops and you can be charged with harassment.”

"Call the cops? Ha! Go ahead. Then I can file assault charges against the pixie. He looks like he’ll be someone’s bitch in minutes when he gets booked." The men laugh patting Louis’ cheek condescendingly.

Louis sees red and struggles in Liam’s arms. “One punch. That’s all it’ll take. You don’t touch her and you better not fucking touch me.”

Harry already left at some point bringing back the manager with him already having explained the situation.

Niall’s trembling the entire time. She can’t believe someone had touched her like that.

Zayn has an arm around Niall’s shoulder and trying to calm her down.

"What seems to be the problem here?" The manager asks as he looks to Niall.

Niall stares hard at her ground. “It started with inappropriate jokes, but then that one slipped his hand under my skirt.”

The manager looked over to the table of men. “We don’t serve pigs here. Get out of my establishment. You’re not welcome here again.”

Niall sighs in relief when the men leave. She smiles up at Simon kissing his cheek. “Thanks, love.”

Louis stops squirming and looks up at the girl. “Yeah. Thanks, Simon.” He says, seething that the male was getting the credit while he did all the work.

Zayn steps aside once the men have left and smiles at Niall. “There we go. Ten times better.”

Niall kisses each of their cheeks lingering slightly on Louis and Harry. “Thanks to you guys too. I didn’t know what to do.”

Zayn shrugs. “We just did what was right. No need to thank us.”

"Zayn, if she wants to say thanks, let her." Louis says as he stares up at her with heart eyes. "Oh, uh, I texted you so you could have my number for the camera… Or, you know, you get bored or something."

Harry grins nodding his head. “Yeah, uh, I swiped your number off Louis’ phone so text me any time.”

Niall can’t help, but feel happy at how nice these boys are. “Yeah, I’ll text you. My best friend is taking a date to the movies and she wants me to come. If any of you want to come be my date I’d appreciate it.”

"Yes!" Louis says a bit too loudly and way too quickly. He can feel the blush quickly rise to his face. "I mean… If you want me to go with you that is."

Zayn rolls his eyes and looks up to Niall with an apologetic look. “So what movie would you be going to see?”

"We haven’t decided but she wants to see some stupid romantic movie. I’m trying to get her to go with horror." Niall chuckles turning to Louis. "You seem eager. Would you like to be my date then? You’d have to dress nice for dinner." She folds her arms in front of her.

Louis smiles brightly. “Of course! I’d love that. It’ll be great. We can make fun of the actors if we see a romance movie.”

Zayn chuckles and turns to Harry. “How do you feel about Louis making a move on your girl?”

Niall laughs at that. “You’re so adorable you know that?”

Harry smirks. “You know, I’m not as upset as I was five seconds ago.” Louis freezes for all of two seconds. Adorable? That’s the word she chose to go with? Not ruggedly handsome? “Thanks. You’re looking pretty cute in that diner outfit. Love the knee highs.”

Niall laughs looking at the clock on the wall. “You know I have to get back to work, but I’ll text you the details, okay?”

She walks off after that, leaving Liam to burst into laughter. “Adorable! That’s the best thing ever.”

Louis growls. “Fuck off. I’m not fucking adorable. I’m ruggedly handsome.”

Now it’s Zayn turn to laugh. “Is that how you see yourself? You don’t even have stubble yet!”

"He can’t even grow a beard! This is rich! I don’t even feel bad that I’m not going. Have fun on your play date." Harry’s smile at this point could split his face.

"Poor Niall! She’ll be like a babysitter!" Zayn is dying, trying so hard to breathe properly.

"Fuck all of you." Louis grumbles as he flips them off and sits back down to pout.

Liam reaches over to squeeze his shoulder. “Hey, maybe if you ask like a good boy she’ll let you feel around.”

Zayn rolls his eyes, determined not to get involved with this part of the discussion.

Louis perks up. “You think so? Upstairs or downstairs though? I don’t want to seem sex deprived.”

"Maybe downstairs. A little in the lace underwear. If you treat her right underneath the panties instead of over." Liam grins.

Harry smirks himself. “If you buy her dinner maybe she’ll feel you up.”

Louis frowns. “Underneath the panties? What can I do down there that doesn’t include a dick?”

Liam rolls his eyes. “You want to make a girl come, you play with her clit. Finger her, whatever you want to do; just trust me she’ll be moaning your name.”

"Seriously? Fuck. I got this. Okay. Anything else? What about her tits? Should I play with those at all?" Louis is so thankful for his friends. He wouldn’t know what to do without them.

"Nipples are really sensitive. Just follow these tips and you’ll have her on her back in no time." Liam typically doesn’t talk about this, but Louis seems so desperate to please.

The brunet boy smiles lightly. “Perfect. I’ll have Niall on her back and I’ll no longer be a virgin. Life is amazing.”

Niall had only been coming over to talk to Louis considering she’s on break now, but she’s been listening for most of the conversation. “Is that the only reason you’re going? Do you think I’m easy or something? You’re just like those men from earlier all of you! I can’t even believe that I actually thought we were friends.”

"What?" Louis turns to see Niall standing there. "No, no, no, no! Niall, it’s not like that! They were trying to cheer me up, I swear!"

Zayn scoots back, not wanting tone included in this circle of perverts.

"Save it. I’ll find someone else." Niall storms off absolutely seething, but also close to tears. She hasn’t known these guys long and they’ve already upset her.

Louis gets up to follow her, but Zayn grabs his wrist. “I’ll go talk to her seeing as I was the only one not talking about her sexually.”

The darker male gets up and heads after the distraught girl and manages to catch up to her in one of the restroom hallways. “Hey. You okay?”

"This always fucking happens. I’m just sick and tired of it! There’s nothing attractive about me and I try to make myself as least attractive as possible. What am I doing wrong?" Niall hides her face in her palms sniffling quietly.

"First, you’re gorgeous. I don’t know why you would to hide that. Second, Louis is harmless. He talks a big game, but he’s a coward." Zayn says patting at her shoulder. "He wasn’t lying either. They were trying to cheer him up. He didn’t take well to being called adorable." He shrugs awkwardly.

"What’s wrong with being called adorable?" Niall doesn’t understand she had complimented him and everything.

"He’s sixteen. He’s looking for more… Manly terms even though he’s the least manly man in our circle of friends." Zayn shrugs. He doesn’t know Louis’ life, but he was a sixteen year old boy not that long ago.

Niall wipes at her eyes. “I think I’m going to go home early. I have to replace my camera, but rent is coming up and then I was just harassed this evening. I’ve had a horrible week.”

Zayn frowns. “Hey, it’ll get better. You should give them- us- a second chance. I’d love to see your photos sometime. I’m more of a drawer, but I love a good still photo every now and then.” He smiles, trying to comfort her.

Niall tries smiling back, nodding her head. “Okay, I guess I can do that. I really do need nap though after everything that just happened.”

Zayn just laughs. “Yeah, definitely. Tell you what, I’ll snag your number from Louis’ phone and text you so you have mine and whenever you need a chat I’ll only be a phone call away.”

"Thanks, Zayn. That means a lot to me." Niall kisses his cheek heading off to the bathrooms to change.

——————

Zayn turns onto Niall’s street and looks down the row of flats that were for rent until he comes to number 2307. He knocks lightly waiting for the blonde to answer.

Niall comes to the door with a towel in her hand rubbing it against her damp hair. “Hey! Thanks for stopping by. Why don’t you come in?”

Zayn sheepishly enters and keeps his hands shoved deep into his pockets. “So what’s up? You said you weren’t having the best of days. How can I cheer you up?”

Niall sighs quietly. “Just having one of those days. I don’t know just small things that have been ruining my mood.”

"Let’s sit and talk then. I might not have advice, but when I talk my problems out, I feel ten times better." Zayn suggests with a happy smile.

Niall nods, leading him into her living room. “Sorry about the mess. I was painting earlier.”

He laughs lightly and shrugs. “Don’t worry about that. I’m an artist too, remember? When I get my own place, I want white walls so I can spray paint and tag everything.”

"I’ve been doing that to my room!" Niall laughs quietly grabbing his hand and leading him to her bedroom.

Zayn peeks inside and smiles brightly. “This is amazing! This exactly what I was thinking of doing.”

"Yeah! I guess artistic minds think alike. I was never allowed to paint my room when I lived with my parents. They said if I wanted to paint my room I had to get my own place so here I am."

Zayn wants to hug her and ask her where she’s been all his life. “It’s nice to have another artsy person to talk to. None of the boys understand.”

"I know the feeling. None of my friends ever understood why I loved it. It’s like drinking it’s just a way of escape." Niall runs her fingers over one of her murals smiling.

He looks at her and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen a girl this beautiful before. It’s not her looks, but the fact that she’s another person- a girl- that appreciates the artistic qualities and the pure talent it takes. “Yes. You get it. You completely get it.”

"Yeah! Would you like to see some of my work? I have drawing, painting, and of course photography." She looks around the room waiting to hear his answer.

Zayn nods vigorously. “Of course. I love looking at others’ work and portfolios.” He twists his hands around in front of his chest and nervously tries to calm his quickly beating heart down.

Niall grabs her two sketch pads handing them to Zayn. “One of those is drawing and the other is watercolour.”

Zayn nods and opens one as he slowly makes his way to her bed to sit. “Niall, you’re really good. This is amazing.” He’s flipping through the watercolour book, completely shocked at her mastery of the tool. “I’ve never been able to get the colours that bright before.

Niall smiles softly. “I could teach you the technique I use some other time. I usually have some free time.”

"Really? If you wouldn’t mind, I’d really like that." He’s still flipping through the book, in awe of her talent. "You’re really amazing, Niall."

Niall blushes lightly hitting his shoulder. “Oh whatever. I just like art. It contains more beauty than it can hold.”

"Yes! Seriously, where have you been all my life?" Zayn jokes as he switches to the drawing note pad. The sketches are amazing and he suddenly feels like his work is crap. "You’re a portrait drawer?"

"Yeah! That’s my nephew Theo." She points to the sleeping baby on the page. She sits next to him leaning over to look at her old sketches.

"He’s adorable." Zayn says as he continues to flip through the book. "So do you show guys this and have them say things like, ‘Draw me like one of your French girls?’"

"Actually I don’t show many people. I don’t have a lot of friends to show." Niall shrugs the smile still on her face. It honestly didn’t bother her.

"What?" Zayn says shocked. Niall seemed like the type to radiate heat and happiness and have so, so many friends. "Who has seen your art?"

"My parents, my brother, Sean, Darragh, and Dylan. That’s about it." She flips to the next page of a portrait of her and Darragh kissing. That was definitely an old drawing.

Zayn stares at the picture analysing the drawing. “Who’s that? You look really happy.”

"It’s my ex Darragh. We’re still friends, but… Yeah, we aren’t together anymore. I don’t have the heart to throw it away." Niall sighs, but smiles once again.

Zayn smiles softly and traces the outline of the faces. “I wouldn’t throw it away either. Ex boyfriend or not, it’s still a memory you should hold on to.”

"Yeah, maybe that’s why I can’t throw it away. If I’m ever really old and I lose my memory I could learn them over and over every night by looking through these. It’s one of the reasons I got into doing all of this, because my grandma had Alzheimer’s." She blushes at the confession shrugging her shoulders.

Golden eyes slide across her face and looks at the blue orbs. She was absolutely perfect in every way. From her personality to her love for art to her indie style- Zayn just thought she was absolutely perfect.

"Um, what about your photographs? I’m not a huge fan of photography, but there’s still those few who I think are really talented."

"Those are the most special. I have taken pictures of everything important to me. I need those memories the most. Pictures capture what drawing can’t." She goes into a separate room bringing back a portfolio for him to look through.

Zayn lounges back as he flips through the works. “Whoa… These are amazing. You ever think of like doing photography for newspapers?”

"Maybe one day. I don’t know, right now these pictures are sort of personal." Niall knocks into her closet door laughing loudly, head thrown back slightly.

Zayn manages to get through the book and looks up at her amazement. “Niall, you’re really talented. All of this- the photos, the paintings, the drawings- it’s so good.” He pats the space on the bed next to him. “Come here. I have an idea how to cheer you up. Bring the sketch book and pencil.”

Niall gets both, sitting down next to him. “How can you cheer me up?”

He takes the book and flips to the first empty page he can find. “Close your eyes- don’t think of anything. Now when I say three, I want to picture something- anything that makes you happy. Then open your eyes and draw it out.”

He hands her the book and smiles brightly. “When I have a bad day, I always end up drawing one of the boys because they make me happy.”

"Okay." She closes her eyes taking a deep breath using the side of the pencil to swoop down and arching up into curves. After a while she’s sure she’s done, opening her eyes to see a butterfly.

Zayn laughs lightly. “A butterfly? I guess if it makes you happy.” He leans over and presses a tentative kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Feel better?”

She blushes. “Yeah, I do. I like butterflies because they go through a phase when they’re ugly. When they’re not that important, but then they change and they change into something beautiful and free.”

He can’t help the stare he gives her. She perfect. So, so perfect. She’s amazing with art and now she’s talking about the importance of butterflies. Zayn can’t be held responsible for his actions when she’s got this spell over him.

"You’re amazing." He manages to whisper before leaning in and pressing their lips together softly.

Niall blushes pink, but she doesn’t push him away, her hands lying limp in her lap.

Zayn seems to snap from it though and quickly pulls back. “Oh god. I’m so sorry. I just got caught up in the art and way you talk about everything… I’m so, so sorry.”

"No, don’t be. It was nice." Niall smiles touching her tingling lips.

He sighs heavily and looks at her. “I mean it though. You’re amazing. You’re art is just… Breathtaking.”

Niall blushes even redder. “Thank you. It’s just something I like doing. I don’t know.”

Zayn smiles. “Do you want to get dinner with the boys and me? We’re meeting at a pizza joint in like forty five minutes.”

"Sure I’ll come! I like pizza." Niall grabs her black leather coat shrugging it on.

The darker male perks up and heads towards her front door. “Thanks again for not… Freaking out on me.”

"Freaking out about what?" Niall asks her eyebrows raised.

"Kissing you. Just don’t tell the other guys either." Zayn says as they step out and into the darkening London streets.

"It’s not a big deal. Sean, Darragh, and Dylan kiss me because they don’t have anyone else to kiss. They use me as practice." Niall shrugs staying close to Zayn.

——————

Niall breathes into her cold hands to try and warm them, entering Louis’ home from what Zayn told her. “I hope they’re okay with me coming over.” She carefully hangs her jacket up on the stand walking into the living room to see the other three. “Hi, guys. Hope I’m not intruding.”

Louis shakes his head. “Not at all. Zayn told me ahead of time so I could make sure I got enough of the good stuff.”

Zayn laughs and heads into the living room and high fives the boy. “I’m assuming your dealer got you settled then?”

Niall sits down next to Liam worrying her bottom lip. “Good stuff? Alcohol or food?”

Harry laughs shaking his head. “You’re so innocent it’s kind of hot.”

Louis laughs along with Harry before pulling out a few baggies of weed. “Told him I was hitting up a pretty girl and got an extra bag for free.”

Zayn plops down into an arm chair and laughs. “Tell him that she was a beautiful blonde?”

Niall smirks unraveling her red scarf and tossing it over the couch. “Uh, okay so I haven’t smoked in a long fucking time, but I remember how to do it.”

Liam rests his arm behind Niall centimeters from actually touching her. “Ladies first?”

Louis smiles and rolls her a joint and passes it to her with his lighter. “Be careful. Wouldn’t want to see a girl gag on her first time.”

Zayn rolls his eyes. “Fair warning, when we get high, we get dirty. You think Harry’s bad now? Just wait.”

Niall laughs lighting the joint. She takes a big puff, holding it, then blowing it out slowly.

"Look who’s showing off." Harry grins taking two hits for himself.

Zayn chuckles before taking the joint from Harry and taking two big hits. He slowly exhales and blows the smoke upwards. “This shit is smooth. How much did this cost?”

Louis, who had since rolled another joint, shrugged. “Twenty bucks a bag. Almost just told him to give me a pound of the stuff, but then I remembered that Daisy and Phoebe go into my room without permission.”

They pass around joint after joint until they all have a nice high going. Harry claps his hands. “We should, uh, play a game or something.”

Zayn nods. “Yeah. Works for me since I don’t think anyone is actually going to get up and put that movie in.”

"Truth or dare?" Niall suggests messing with her fingers. She’s not good at coming up with ideas.

Louis bounces up and down in his seat. “Yes! Harry is the best with coming up with dares and shit for this!”

"True. No holding back, yeah? I think we’re all high enough to agree that no rules are needed." Zayn asks lazily.

The others agree. Liam decides to go first turning to Zayn. “Z, truth or dare?”

"Let’s start off with a bang. Dare." Zayn shrugs as he takes another drag of the joint and lets the smoke trail from his mouth.

"I dare you… Too lick the bottom of Louis’ foot." Liam’s never been especially good with these things.

Harry and Niall both burst out laughing crinkling their noses in disgust.

Louis toes off his dirty, nasty TOMS and holds his foot up for Zayn. “Just so you know, I trudged through a lot of rainwater. They should be clean from that.”

"I think I might be sick." Zayn mumbles as he leans in and touches the tip of his tongue to Louis’ heel and drags it up to ball of his foot. "Done!"

He takes another hit hoping to cover the taste. “Hazza, truth or dare?”

"I think I’ll take a dare," Harry grins leaning forward. He’s not the king of dares for nothing.

Zayn thinks for a moment before smiling. “I dare you to shotgun from Liam.”

Harry wrinkles his nose, but he gets sitting on Liam’s lap. Once Liam has a sufficient amount of smoke from the pot in his mouth they join their lips. Harry’s hand touches Liam’s cheeks as the older male blows smoke into his mouth.

Harry wipes his mouth, but looks around the room. “Louis, truth or dare?”

Louis shrinks back in his chair. “Uh,” he wants to pick truth but those were never any fun. “Dare?”

Zayn laughs. “Really? You want Harry to give you a dare?”

Harry laughs. “No one will care if you pick truth. Why don’t you pick truth?”

"Okay… Truth." Louis shifts nervously in his seat.

"When’s the last time you wanked and who’s the last person you thought about?" Harry elbows Louis in the rib cage expecting an answer.

Louis groans. “The dare would have been easier.” His face is a bright red as he thinks about his answer. “This morning in the shower and the thought was… Uh, Hannah.” He says not making eye contact with any of them, especially Niall.

Niall laughs, but smiles afterwards not affected by it.

Harry smirks, but doesn’t decide to call him out on it. “Louis, your turn ask someone.”

"Right, uh, Liam. Truth or Dare, mate?" Louis asks, happy that no one seemed to know he was lying.

"I’ll go with a dare." Liam shrugs feeling bold tonight.

"You gotta… Uh, call Danielle and pretend to be phone sex operator." Louis smiles as he thinks about his dare.

Zayn chuckles. “That’s a good one.”

Liam blushes getting his phone out. He dials Danielle’s number waiting for her to answer.

"Hello?" A timid voice asks through the phone.

Liam clears his throat. “Payne’s warehouse, you got the dough we got the hoes.”

Niall almost dies laughing, but she buries her face in Louis’ neck to stifle it.

Louis smiles and pets at Niall’s hair before settling a hand on her waist to hold her close.

"Excuse me? I think you have the wrong number. I don’t… Need a hoe."

"Your name is Danielle Peazer? We have you down for the BDSM. Our pal Leeroy is more than capable to talk you into an orgasm. Unless you prefer women we have Veronica."

Zayn is dying on the other side of room. “God I hope she takes him up on that offer. Can you imagine little Leeroy trying to get a girl off over the phone?”

Louis is shaking in quiet laughter and holding Niall close to him. He’s going to milk this contact for everything it’s worth.

"I… I really don’t… Um, who put me on this list?"

"We can’t disclose that information. Look we’ve been on the phone for five minutes and you’ve run up about four hundred okay? We have your parents’ credit card number so we’ll just bill it there."

"Wait! What?" The high shrill voice screams through the phone.

Zayn is done. He’s full out laughing and dying because he never expected this from Liam.

"We’ll just send the bill." Liam hangs up tossing his phone from him.

Harry howls, tears streaming down his face.

Zayn wipes he tears from his eyes and looks over at Liam. “Twenty bucks says she cries to her friends tomorrow about all of this.”

Louis laughs and looks over to Liam. “I was waiting for you to actually try and get her off.” He calms down a bit. “We’ll go on and ask someone.”

"Harry, truth or dare?" Liam asks feeling horrible about what happened with Danielle.

"I’ll go dare." Harry leans back smirking.

"Fuck, okay I suck at these. Uh, I dare you to take off your pants."

Harry shrugs, stripping his skinny jeans off and tossing them away from his feet.

"Should’ve known this kid wouldn’t care. Fucking nymphomaniac is what you are." Zayn says with a smile and a roll of his eyes.

Harry blows Zayn a kiss. “Niall, truth or dare?”

"I think I’ll go dare." Niall challenges back waiting to hear.

"I dare you to go topless. No shirt, no bra the whole nine yards."

Louis stiffens beside the blonde. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Harry sometimes forgets that not everyone is as interested as he is for sex.”

"I’ll do it." Niall stands up grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. "I feel like a stripper." She laughs unclasping her bra throwing both onto the couch.

"Sorry I don’t have any ones to throw." Zayn says breathlessly as she stands there in Louis’ living room in nothing but her jeans.

Louis has never been more thankful for a money saving family. He knows his mum never lets anyone turn the heat higher than sixty when it turns chilly outside. “Y-your turn, Niall. Pick your victim.”

Niall sits back down tapping her chin. “Uh… Zayn, truth or dare?”

"Truth. I’m not licking any more feet." The darker male says with a shrug.

"How does this make you feel?" Niall unbuttons her jeans and pulls the zipper down so part of her blue lacy underwear showed.

Zayn can feel the eye of every one of the boys on him. “Uh… Excited, apprehensive, and a bit horny.”

Niall giggles sitting back. “Okay just thought I’d ask. Your turn then.”

Harry is having a hard time keeping himself under control by this point.

"Right… You gonna do your pants back up or…?" Zayn shifts uncomfortable in his seat before turning and locking eyes with Harry. "Truth or dare?"

"I think I’ll leave them down." Niall shrugs, not really seeing the problem.

"I’ll go with dare. Give me your best Zayn." Harry’s eyes are still on Zayn.

Zayn can see the outline of Harry’s length against the cotton confines. He knows that Harry won’t care and that they’ve all done it before. “Whip your dick out.”

Harry laughs, but nods. He moves his boxers down taking his dick out.

Niall’s eyes go wide. “You’re hard! Why are you hard?”

Louis, who has been trying hard not to stare at Niall’s chest the entire time, looks up at her in disbelief. “You’ve got your tits out and you’re wondering why he’s hard. Fuck, Niall.”

Niall blushes cupping her chest moving her hands a little. “They’re just boobs.”

Harry groans. “Niall, truth or dare? Fuck.”

Zayn furrows his brows. “You asked her last turn. Ask someone else.”

"Yeah. Don’t just sit there and pick on her because you want her." Louis says a bit begrudgingly.

"It’ll benefit us all I swear to fuck." Harry gives each of the boys a look because he really does have something in mind for all of them.

Liam shifts around biting his bottom lip. “Maybe we should just let Harry go.”

Louis huffs and adjusts his glasses before crossing his arms. “Fine. Go ahead, Harry.”

"I’ll do another dare." Niall shrugs. This is way more intense than she expected.

"I dare you to finger yourself." Harry murmurs biting into his lip.

"Shit." Louis says breathlessly, dropping his head back onto the couch. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to control himself if she actually does this.

Zayn groans and looks at Harry with a glare and a silent thank you. He honestly doesn’t know if he’s thankful for this yet.

Niall is bright pink, but she gets on her knees sitting back on her calves. “Okay, I’ll do it.” She snakes her hand inside and over her underwear. Slowly she starts to rub at her folds, gasping.

Louis tries to think of something, anything to try and get this vixen touching herself from his mind. He wants to tell her to remove the clothes so he can see, but he figures that’s a bit much.

"That’s not good enough. We can’t see what you’re doing." Zayn pouts from his seat where he’s got his hand resting in his lap.

Niall huffs. She shoves her jeans and panties off sitting back on her now naked legs. She rests the heel of her palm right under her stomach, letting her index and middle finger begin to rub at her sensitive skin.

Zayn perks up and starts to make random lazy movements over his semi hard on.

Louis has much less control than that and undoes his jeans and pulls out his member and softly works himself up to a full-fledged erection.

Harry’s already jacking off by now letting his thumb run over his slit.

Liam is trying to restrain himself by sitting on his hands squirming around.

Louis looks at his friends and frowns suddenly feeling self-conscious. Now that Harry and Zayn have their cocks out, he feels small and inadequate. He knows he’s a good two years younger- three in Harry’s case- but he still feels like he’s too small.

Zayn is completely lost in the repetitive motion of Niall’s fingers and he’s now stroking himself hoping to get his rocks off soon. He wonders what she tastes like and a small moan leaves his mouth at that thought.

Niall reaches around taking her ponytail out. She starts pushing her index finger in, moaning loudly.

Liam finally just takes his own dick out starting to move his hand quick and fast.

They’re all sitting there watching Niall get herself off and it takes a good four or five minutes, but Louis is the first to come. He gasps loudly as his cock spurts white up his chest and dribbles down the sides. He moans as he lazily works himself down, Niall’s name on his lips.

Niall is next to come covering the insides of her thighs. She sees Louis shyly looking around and it makes her want to lick him off. She crawls over to Louis dropping her head down to lap at his abdomen.

Zayn groans at the sight of the girl licking Louis’ release off of him. “Jesus, Niall.”

Louis is frozen watching the small pink tongue flick out to gather his come onto it before disappearing back into the girl’s mouth. He can feel his cock stir again in interest at the warm, wet pressure.

Niall looks up at Louis innocently going lower to get the come that started to drip down. Her tongue disappears into his belly button licking back up.

Zayn groans as his sixteen year old friend has the beautiful blond on her knees for him. He can’t hold off any longer and comes hard to the sight before him.

Louis shifts and feels his hardening shaft brush against her chest. “Oh, god. I’m so sorry.”

"Don’t be sorry," Niall murmurs licking the rest of Louis’ seed off of his skin.

Liam finally bursts in his palm and fingers, sighing in satisfaction.

Louis smiles at her and really wants to do something for her now that he’s clean of his spunk. He does his best to pull her up into his lap before leaning in to kiss her.

Zayn wants to laugh at that because Louis is so tiny compared to Niall. The girl is small, but even she looks huge compared to Louis.

Niall kisses back running her fingers through Louis’ hair.

Harry is the last to come. He makes his way to the pair licking Niall’s come off her thighs. “You taste so good. Jesus.”

Zayn moans and follows Harry’s lead and moves to her side, running his hand down her body and cupping her hip while he places soft kisses to her torso and underside of her breasts.

Louis is shocked when his friends continue to touch her, but as long as she keeps kissing him he’s sure it’s okay. “Didn’t think you’d have this much fun tonight did you?”

Niall shakes her head groaning under her breath. “Not with you guys at least. I usually do this with my best friends.”

Zayn hums against her skin. “Well, we consider you one of our friends now. Trust me, we have no problem with loving on you.”

Louis giggles as he presses a kiss to her neck before biting down lightly, wanting to mark her. “Yeah. Anytime you want to have a good time, we’ll be here. Now let us take care of you.”

Niall squirms slightly watching Harry and Zayn spread her legs apart and keep them like that.

Liam shyly gets up off the couch and kneels on the floor in front of the four of them. “I’m going to try something. If you want me to stop, just say so.” He presses a kiss to her knees before running his hands up her thighs and brushing gently over her centre. He looks up to her once more before leaning in and kissing at her folds.

"Fuck," Niall whispers. She moves her hips up to encourage him, feeling her insides knotting up.

Liam dips his head in again, kissing before licking and pushing his tongue past the folds and finding her clit easily. He pays attention to the ball of nerves hardening under his tongue and sucks lightly before pulling back to gather some spit and letting it fall off his tongue onto her opening. “You’re so wet, Ni.”

"Oh fuck, fuck, Leeyum." Niall moans her back arching away from Louis. She isn’t really isn’t paying attention to anyone by this point.

Zayn nudges Harry and motions up to Niall’s neglected tits before moving to attach his mouth to the one closest to him. He swirls his tongue around the hardened nipple and bites lightly.

Louis, is enjoying the feel of Niall against him as she’s pleasured, leans down a bit and kisses at the crook of her neck. “Liam definitely knows what he’s doing. He may looks sweet and innocent, but he loves eating you out. Look at him.”

Liam uses his fingers to open the girl up a bit before managing to get his tongue inside her. He moans at the feeling of her tight velvety smooth walls around him.

Harry copies Zayn licking and sucking at her bright pink nipple.

Niall’s mouth is open and she’s just about ready to come. “God, you guys! This is amazing fuck!”

Louis chuckles and presses his hands tightly to the curve of her hips. “Let go, babe. Let Liam get a taste if you. I want you to come in his mouth.”

Liam looks up to her as he lifts a hand to play with her clit as his tongue continues to fuck her open.

"Liam!" Niall shouts loudly finally coming into Liam’s awaiting mouth.

Harry sits back, smirking. “Told you all she was a screamer.”

Liam licks her clean before pressing a kiss to folds once more and sitting back on his calves. “Yeah, but she’s better than anyone you’ve had before.”

Louis chuckles and presses a light kiss to her ear. “Good job, Niall. You’re so pretty when you come.”

Niall blushes, crossing her legs. A thought crosses her mind and she can’t help bury her face in her hands. “Oh my god. I’m a pedophile.”

Zayn frowns. “No you’re not, baby. Why would you even think that?”

Liam nods. “Yeah. There’s nothing wrong with this. We’re all eighteen.”

"I’m not…" Louis says quietly.

Niall shakes her head. “I’m twenty two! And you’re all in high school. I can’t believe I just did any of that.”

Liam frowns. “We’re still in high school, but we all gave consent. Well, kind of, but you’re not a pedophile, Niall.”

Niall stands up getting her underwear back on and over her trembling legs. “You’re all children! This is all so inappropriate.”

Louis watches her get up and pouts. “Niall… Don’t go. Please, it’s okay. We’re not kids.”

Niall rubs at her face sighing. “Fine, but nothing like that can ever happen again.”

Zayn frowns. “Deal. Not fair, but deal.”

Liam nods and looks to Harry. “No more trying to get an orgy happening. It makes her uncomfortable.”

Harry holds his hands up. “You know I didn’t think she’d go through with the dare anyways.”

Niall gets dressed once more sitting back on the sofa.

The boys all manage to get decent and sit down as Louis’ mother get home.

"Hello, boys! We were going to get Chinese for dinner. Are you all staying?" Jay calls from the parlour.

Niall stands up at that grabbing her car keys. “I think I should head home now.”

Jay heads in with a smile. “Oh! We have a guest! Boys, why didn’t you say anything? Hi, doll. I’m Jay, Louis’ mum.”

"Oh, uh, hi. I’m Niall." Niall smiles softly her hands in her pockets. She looks to the boys unsure of what to do.

"Mum, can Niall stay for dinner if she wants? I can pay for her if it’s a problem." Louis asks as he turns the television on, flipping through channels.

Jay rolls her eyes. “Of course. You know I don’t let anyone leave my house without food. And, I can smell the weed in here. No one is leaving till I’m sure they can drive properly.”

Niall’s eyes widen. “Oh god, I’m so sorry about that. I should be responsible and not be doing that sort of stuff.”

Jay shrugs. “It’s fine, doll. They’ve been smoking in my house since the beginning of secondary.”

Niall’s not used to parents being this okay with everything but she sits back down fiddling with her car keys. “I guess I’ll stay then.”

Louis smiles and leaves the television on some random movie. “Mum, Niall’s an artist. Isn’t that great?”

Liam rolls his eyes. “Yeah, and Louis broke her five hundred dollar camera.”

Harry laughs shaking his head. “Five hundred and twenty six actually.”

Niall shakes her head. “It’s no big deal. It’ll only take a month to save my money up.”

Jay frowns. “I’ll take care of it. My son broke it, I’ll take care of it.

"No, you really don’t have to! I don’t want to burden you with that kind of cost." Niall feels bad enough as it is.

Jay shrugs. “It’s no big deal, darling. I’ll use the child support from Louis’ dad and then if that’s not enough, I’ll ask Mark for the balance.”

Louis shrugs. “It’s not a huge deal.”

"Only if you’re sure." Niall feels bad someone else is paying for her camera but she doesn’t think they’ll let her pay anyways.

Harry slings his arm around Niall’s. “Yeah, Niall here is my girlfriend.”

Jay laughs at that and stops when she realises that no one else is laughing. “Oh… You actually have a girlfriend? You didn’t have to pay her?”

Zayn bursts into laughter. “Damn, mum. That was good.” He reaches over to high five the woman.

Niall blushes shoving Harry. “Actually we’re not dating. I’m already pretend dating three other guys.”

Liam raises his eyebrow at that but doesn’t ask. He’d let someone else do it.

"Three guys?" Louis says in shock and awe. "Are they all like in their twenties like you?"

Jay furrows her brows. “Twenties? Just how old are you?”

"Oh, I’m twenty two. I met these guys when one of them kicked a football right in my back." She feels bad hanging out with younger guys. She decides to ignore Louis’ question for now.

"A football?" Jay frowns and smacks her son in the back of his head. "You dumbass. I’ve told you to be careful."

Louis pouts. “She came out of nowhere! And it was muddy so I slipped and lost control!”

"I didn’t actually come out of nowhere I was there taking pictures for like half an hour." She laughs when Louis pouts.

Jay shakes her head. “You’re hopeless. I’m going to go ahead and order then.” She ruffles her son’s hair. “And you better hope this house airs before your sisters get home.”

Zayn waits till she’s out of earshot. “So… Three boyfriends?”

Niall chuckles, rolling her eyes like it was obvious. “Fake boyfriends, not actually boyfriends.”

"Fake how? Kissing and sex and shit usually implies boyfriends." Liam says with a shrug.

"It’s like I told Zayn. My friends Dylan, Sean, and my ex Darragh kiss me because they don’t have anyone else to kiss or they use me as practice." She sits back an arm thrown over the back of the couch. "Sean likes fucking whores and Dylan can never find the right girlfriend so I pretend to be when they see their parents. Darragh… Well we broke up a while ago. He wanted to continue fucking, but he doesn’t think I’m worth the time to be in a relationship with."

Zayn frowns. “I still think that’s all a load of bullshit. They just want to get their dick wet and you’re there. That’s what it really sounds like.”

"Wait. You mean there are girls who don’t mind that kind of relationship? You guys think Hannah might be down for that?" Louis says as he perks up a bit.

Harry smacks the back of Louis’ head. “Louis, I might like sex, but that’s fucking around with a girl’s emotions.”

Niall shakes her head. “No! No, they care about me I know they do!”

Liam gives her a doubtful look. “They don’t sound like such great guys.”

Louis rubs at the back of his head. “If that works for her, then who are we to judge.”

"They are! They love me! I know they don’t just say it, but I know soon they’ll want to make it more serious. I’m just holding out for when it happens." Niall’s frustrated by this point.

"Okay, okay. Don’t yell. It’s okay." Liam says, holding his hands up in self defence. "We just don’t want to see you hurt."

"I’m not going to get hurt. You don’t have to worry about me." Niall finds a remote turning the television up hoping to shut them up.

Louis sighs and goes back to watching whatever is on. He hopes Niall doesn’t get hurt. He’s not really interested in fighting a bunch of twenty year olds.

——————

Niall moans wrapping her pale arms around Sean’s shoulders and pulling him close to her body, burying her nose in his neck. “Sean!” She felt amazing and everything by this point is trembling. Niall has her legs around Sean’s thighs rolling her hips finally coming around the condom he wore.

Sean bites, hard enough to bruise, at her shoulder as he comes hard and deep into the condom. He stays there for a moment, relishing her body heat, before pulling out of her and disposing of the soiled latex. He lies back down and pulls her close and holds her, yawning. “Thanks, Ni. I’ve haven’t had a good fuck like that in a week.”

"So I’ve been hanging out with some new guys. I met them in the park when one of them kicked a football in my back." She laughs lightly wrapping her arms around Sean’s waist.

"Fascinating," Sean says through another yawn as he strikes at the arm around his waist.

Niall takes her arm back. “Yeah! One of them likes art too! He’s pretty nice.”

Sean rolls his eyes. “I will never understand your obsession with art. It’s absolutely ridiculous. It’s never going to make you any money.”

Niall ignores his comment. “Anyways I hung out with them, and don’t get mad, but it got kind of sexual.”

Sean shrugs and looks at her with confusion in his eyes. “Why would I get mad? We’re not exactly exclusive, Niall.”

"Not yet at least. I told them that you, Darragh, and Dylan only want me to prove I love you guys before we get serious. I know you guys love me." Niall smiles broadly up at Sean, kissing his lips.

Sean freezes. “Wait. What? Niall… This whole fucking and sleeping with you thing, that’s all it is. Yeah, we love you, but you’re just one of the lads who happens to have a twat.” He looks at her apprehensively for a moment. “You get what I’m saying, mate?”

Niall’s not sure what to think. “You’re… You’re joking right? This is all a joke.”

Sean pulls back and looks down at her. “Did you actually think we were all going to fall in love with you because you spread your legs with us?” He doesn’t understand her logic. “Darragh and you broke up anyway. Why would sleeping with him do anything other than reinforce that you guys aren’t meant to be?”

Niall feels tears well up in her eyes. “Maybe you should leave.” She runs off to the bathroom, locking herself inside.

"Niall," Sean sighs and gets up, grabbing a pair of boxers, and heads over to the bathroom door, "we need to talk about this- all of us. We obviously are all thinking different things here."

Niall is already crying by this point. She wipes her eyes but it doesn’t help. “No, just leave! I don’t want you here! You guys don’t want me either.”

The boy groans and sits down outside the door. “I’m not leaving until you agree to sit down and talk with Dylan, Darragh, and me.”

"And talk about what? How I wasted my time?" She sobs into her knees.

"Maybe you didn’t. I don’t know. Maybe Dylan or Darragh really do love you. I just know that I thought you were doing this as a friends with benefits type of thing." Sean says as he tries to explain where he’s coming from. "I didn’t think you’d ever want to actually be anything."

"Call them, I don’t care. I just want you out of my room. I don’t want you to see me naked." Niall’s never felt so self-conscious.

Sean sighs and stands, gathering his trousers and football jersey before heading to her living room to get dressed and call the other boys.

Niall peeks her head out and when she’s positive Sean really is downstairs she goes to her bedroom floor getting dressed once more.

Twenty minutes later, Darragh and Dylan are there as well. The three boys are seated around the living room waiting for Niall.

Sean sighs and stands up. “I’ll go get her.” He heads up the stairs and knocks on her bedroom door. “Niall? The boys are here.”

Niall keeps her head down as she walks out. “Let’s just make this quick.” She drags her feet down the stairs sitting on the couch opposite the other boys.

Dylan gives her a smile while Darragh can’t even look at her.

Sean looks around the room and sighs. “Um, Niall, why don’t you tell them what you told me today?”

"It doesn’t matter! Okay, I thought that I had something with you guys, but it’s not even that. It’s just because I have a cunt and you lot have a place to get your dick wet. I get it Sean, okay?" Niall’s crying by this point.

Dylan frowns and moves to sit next to her. “Niall, listen to me. We love you, trust me, we do. Just not in the way that you’re looking for.”

"Yeah," Darragh says as he comes to sit on her other side. "We love you like family. Granted, we aren’t related, but anything more than that would seem really weird to us."

"You guys know where the door is," Niall gets up ascending the staircase to lock herself in her room.

"Niall, don’t be like that. Come on." Darragh says with a hint of frustration in his voice.

Dylan just pouts as he grabs his jacket and heads towards the door. “Love you, Niall.”

"What about you, Darragh? We dated for a long fucking time. Four years -then you just threw that away. Did I waste four years on someone who wasn’t in love with me?" Niall asks from the top of the stairs eyes narrowed.

"I’m sorry if you feel like you wasted four years. I felt like I was getting practice in for future relationships. At the beginning, I really did think I loved you, but it turned more into infatuation and then I just liked the idea of you." Darragh says as he tries to explain how he fell out of love with her.

"I can’t believe I was okay being used for practice! You’re so fucking full of yourself. I can’t believe this." Niall’s voice is dripping with sarcasm.

"Ni-bear," Darragh says calling her something he made up for her while they were together. "Things have changed, okay? You’re still one of my best friends, but the future doesn’t end like we plan it."

"Fuck you, Darragh," Niall storms off slamming her bedroom door shut.

——————

Niall hums quietly as she sits on her end of the couch Harry on the opposite. He had called asking to hang out and honestly with the mood she’s in having company would help. “So tell me something about yourself.” She drums her fingers against her thigh smiling softly.

Harry shrugs and lazily rolls his head to look at her. “There’s really not much to say. Um, I like to write and listen to music. That’s usually what I’m doing if I’m not with the boys.” He’s happy that Niall had asked him to come over, but they absolutely nothing in common. Her flat looks like Zayn broke in and went crazy with a spray can. It’s a bit weird.

Niall’s eyes widen. “I write and listen to music. I play too. I guess I’m really artsy. When I’m not drawing I’m writing song lyrics. I like taking famous poetry and turning it into a song.”

Harry smiles brightly. “Really? I mean, I don’t write music since I can’t even read music. But, I write poetry. I love making a poem and then pretending to share it.”

"Like slam poetry? Have you heard of spoken word? It has music in the background, but instead of singing the vocalist talks. Although I do appreciate singing. I sing and play guitar a little. I’m not that good, but I’m learning." Niall’s not so bored anymore.

"Yeah, but I never feel like my poems are good enough for like Java Jam down the street. They do poetry slams once a month. I try to talk the boys into going, but they’re never interested." Harry shrugs. "There’s one I wrote when I dating my friend Taylor… I thought it was really good, but the boys laughed so I just gave up."

"I go down to the Java Jam every Friday night! Why don’t you come with me just to listen? It’s a lot of fun!" Niall’s excited now. "You don’t even have to write your own! I was nervous the first time I performed my favourite poem."

"Sure. I’d really like that. Who knows, maybe I’ll bring my special poem. Never know when I might actually get confidence." Harry says excitedly. He’s never been to a poetry jam with the intention to just listen.

"It’s pretty fantastic. It’s like going to a rock concert, but a lot calmer. It still gives you an adrenaline rush." Niall blushes when she realizes how energetic she is.

Harry smiles and laughs at how alive she sounds right now. “Do you have any poetry right now? I’d love to read some or maybe hear some if it’s in song form.”

"Well, I have a song I wrote. Do you want to listen to it?" Niall feels a bit self-conscious at the idea.

"Yeah! I’ll even read one of my poems to you so you don’t feel put on the spot." Harry promises as he thinks about what poem he should read to her.

Niall leaves the room only to come back with an acoustic guitar. She sits cross legged on the couch situating the instrument in her lap. “So I recently wrote this song.” She starts strumming her fingers on the fret board. “Written on these walls are the stories that I can’t explain. Leave my heart open, but it stays right here empty for days.”

Harry watches Niall’s fingers move and lets the sound of her voice wash over him. It’s so comforting. He feels like he could listen to her for days if he could.

She continues her song, eyes closed and lips parted as she sings. Niall loves getting lost in the music.

Harry picks up on the chorus the second time around and softly tries to harmonise with her. “The story of my life, I take her home. I drive all night to keep her warm and time is frozen. The story of my life, I give her hope. I spend her love until she’s broke inside, the story of my life.”

Niall continues until the last line, stopping her strumming. “The story of my life.”

Harry smiles as he looks up at her. “You’re amazing. That was absolutely amazing. You wrote that? Music and all?”

"Yeah, I wrote the lyrics and the guitar. I also wrote drum parts." Niall shrugs setting her guitar to the side.

Harry looks at her in shock. “So you’re majoring in science, you can sing and write music, take amazing photos, and draw and paint? Is there anything you can’t do?”

Niall taps get chin. “I can’t not eat.” She laughs loudly at that throwing her head back like she usually did.

Harry laughs as well, eyes never leaving her beautiful face. “I don’t think that counts, but I’m willing to give it to you anyway.”

"Great! Anyway, I’m going to the poetry reading Friday and I’m going to do one. Would you like to see me?" Niall hopes he’ll say yes.

"Wouldn’t miss it for the world." He says sincerely. He’s looking around her living room, wondering if he had to read her his poem now. He hopes not; it’s rather embarrassing and he thinks it’s complete rubbish.

It’s almost like Niall can read his mind. “So about that poem… You don’t have to read it if you don’t want to.”

"You sure? You shared something personal, so I don’t mind. Just… Don’t laugh. I’m really insecure about it." He looks at the ground before pulling up the note on his phone.

"I swear I won’t make fun of you!" Niall had been upset about what happened with the guys, but she’s feeling a lot better.

Harry nods and looks down at his phone. “So, uh, I wrote this when I was dating my last girlfriend Taylor.” He clears his throat and takes a deep breath. “Am I asleep? Am I awake or somewhere in between? I can’t believe that you are here and lying next to me. Or did I dream that we were perfectly intertwined- like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine?”

Niall’s smile widens with each word said. Harry’s better than be thinks he is that’s for sure.

Harry glances nervously up to see the blonde’s reaction. “Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss, and all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this. I’m just the underdog who finally got the girl and I am not ashamed to tell it to the world.”

Niall nods her head along humming the rhythm when she’s got the hang of it. After she finds out the tempo she grabs the guitar trying to play along to it.

Harry smiles brightly and continues through with a new background to accompany him. “Truly, madly, deeply I am foolishly, completely, falling and somehow you kicked all my walls in. So, baby, say you’ll always keep me. Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you.”

Niall finishes strong on the guitar smiling right at Harry as she does.

Harry’s smiles fades and is replaced by a faint blush. “So that’s my poem.”

"That was beautiful! I’d fuck any guy that wrote something like that for me." Niall sighs, but smiles. She would do it too.

Harry chuckles. “Yeah, well Taylor and I broke up before I could it read it to her.” He shrugs and rubs awkwardly at the back of her neck.

"Why don’t you try getting back with her?" Niall’s trying to come up with ideas but she doesn’t think it’s working.

"Because she’s like a locus. She moves from guy to guy like it’s nothing." Harry shrugs. "Besides, exes are exes for a reason."

"You don’t think people can get back with exes?" Niall asks biting her lip.

Harry shrugs and sighs. “I mean, you can. No judgment if you do, but there’s a reason you guys aren’t dating anymore.”

"That’s exactly what Sean said." Niall sighs lying back on the couch.

"Who’s Sean?" Harry asks confusedly.

"Was my best friend. He didn’t think Darragh and I could get back together." Niall closes her eyes and recites one of her favorite poems.

"My sorrow when she’s here with me, thinks these days of autumn rain are beautiful as days can be; she loves the bare, the days the withered tree; she walks the sodden pasture lane."

Harry smiles sadly. “You and Darragh can get back together. There’s nothing stopping guys except yourself. Just remember that there was something that made you split up in the first place.”

"I just talked to him yesterday. Said he was in love with me, but after that the four years I gave him were practice." Niall worries her lip hoping not to cry.

Harry furrows his brows. “That’s a dick move. See? He’s an ex for a reason.”

"I don’t know what I’m going to do. I really like him but he doesn’t like me." She sighs closing her eyes.

Harry rests a hand on her knee and smiles up at her. “Don’t worry. You have me and the other boys.”

Niall sits up to rest her head on Harry’s shoulder. “Yeah, I guess.”

"Don’t sound too excited there." Harry says sarcastically. He presses a kiss to her hair and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, I don’t see any of you romantically. I still can’t believe that I let you guys do what you did during our game." Niall’s cheeks flush at the memory.

Harry sighs and pulls back to look her square in the eyes. “Niall, with the exception of Louis, we’re all adults. I mean, you’re only three years older than me and four years older than Zayn and Liam. Trust me, we weren’t complaining. And you honestly could have patted Louis’ cheek and he’d follow you around like a lost puppy.”

"You’re boys, of course you don’t care. I’m just one of the lads who happens to have a twat." Niall shrugs miserably.

"What? Okay, let’s get one thing straight, you are not one of the lads. Yes, you have things in common with us and we like to hang out with you, but I’ll be the first to admit that we all really like you and love that you’re willing to hang out with, as you say, a bunch of kids." Harry says passionately. He doesn’t want her to feel down or like they only like her for her body. That just happened to be a nice bonus.

Niall lets the corner of her mouth rise the slightest bit before letting it fall back. “Thanks, I guess. Good to know you all don’t want to fuck me. I don’t know if I could be friends with you guys if you wanted to have sex with me.”

Harry bites at his lip. “Well… I mean, let’s be honest, we’re guys. We want to fuck you, but we’re not going to try and do anything unless you’re the one who says something. We don’t want to hurt you or have a reason for you to stop hanging out or talking to us. We care about you too much for that.”

"We’ve only known each other for a month and a half. You guys don’t care about me that much." Niall sighs closing her eyes.

That’s when Harry starts to laugh. “If you think that’s true, then you know nothing about us. Zayn draws pictures of you all the time- always smiling- and he’s always smiling. He hasn’t smiled in forever! Louis won’t shut up about you and Liam thinks you’re a genius! Niall, none of us want to see you fail or even frown.”

"Well, how do you feel?" Niall moves her head back to look at him.

"What are you talking about? I just told you." The curly haired boy sighs dramatically.

"No, I mean you told me what the other boys say and do. What about you?" She leans her head back against the couch.

He looks at her like she’s finally lost it. “I read my poetry to you. I don’t let anyone- not even the boys- read that. That’s how much I care and like you.”

“The way a crow shook down on me, the dust of snow from a hemlock tree, has given my heart a change of mood and saved some part of a day I had rued.”

"Dust of Snow by Robert Frost- lovely little piece. What is that supposed to mean in this context though?" Harry asks, face scrunched in confusion.

"Just a little move poem. I felt like the situation required one." That and Niall would have made him hang out and solve a fight with any of the boys.

Harry chuckles and looks up at the clock seeing that it’s pretty late now. “Shit. I gotta go. I have school in the morning. Um…” He stands up and grabs his coat from the chair opposite them and slipped it on. “I’ll see you Friday for Java Jam then? I mean, I hope to see before that, but Friday for sure?”

"Friday for sure!" Niall smiles standing up to hug him goodbye.

Harry, though younger but still taller, leans down to kiss her lightly on the cheek. “Friday then.” With that, he heads out her door, blowing her a kiss as he disappears.

——————

Niall has her arms crossed eyes scanning over the spines of the books reading over numerous titles. She grabs a thick book -The Fellowship of the Rings.

She has it in her hands happy with her selection moving on to another section and aisle.

Liam steps away from the reference desk, a pile of books in his arms. He looks for the appropriate corresponding numbers before starting to reshelf the stack. He ends up bumping into a patron and tries to apologise. “I’m so sorry!”

Niall turns around smiling. “Watch where you’re going! You’ve already knocked me over once!” She laughs afterwards knocking her shoulder against Liam’s. “You work here?”

Liam smiles. “Sort of. Volunteer work, but it also means I get to use everything that you guys have to pay like fifty pence for free. And I get a whole month to check out books before we stamp them into the system.” He laughs and sets his stack of books on an open shelf. “So what are you doing here? Big math paper?”

Niall shakes her head. “Believe it or not, but I read for fun. I’ve read Lord of the Rings multiple times, but I can’t help rereading it.” She shrugs looking through the shelf in front of her.

Liam furrows his brow. “Have you read Douglas Adams? I know that it’s a far cry from the genius of Tolkien, but Hitchhikers’ Guide to the Galaxy is a classic.”

Niall grins. “The satire in that book was fantastic. The fact that rats were the ancient overlords is just perfect.”

Another smile lights up Liam’s face. “Hmmm. I’m going to assume you read the Narnia chronicles and all the Harry Potter. Are you more classic or new age in your reading selection?”

"I like hitting every point. I love classic and new age novels. Movies might get worse as time goes on, but books never do." Niall sighs, grabbing To Kill a Mockingbird.

"Try something by Ayn Rand. Completely new age and actually a bit out there. Uh, if you do to mind short books try one called Sula. It deals with the psychological scarring of a child into adulthood." Liam says as he picks up his stack of books once more.

"That sounds interesting. Is it like the nature versus nurture argument?" She leans against one of the bookcases looking up at him.

"Not really. It’s just the story of a girl whose mother is a whore and teaches her to share everything- even men. It’s quite interesting. The intercourse scene is a bit weird though when it follows her thought process." Liam shrugs as he shelves the book on top.

Niall shivers on reflex. “That’s… I don’t know. When I’m a mother I won’t let that happen to any child of mine. That’s horrible, but it sounds like something I would be interested in.”

"I think I have it…" Liam lifts his pile of books up a bit to scan the titles. "Oh! Here it is. It’s like twenty chapters and they’re like ten pages each. Real easy read, but super interesting."

"This looks amazing really. Thanks for this. I’ll admit I’m a bit cautious, but I trust you." She pats the side of his face.

"If you don’t like it, you have full permission to hit me with it. I’ve recommended that book to like ten people though, and they all loved it." Liam says with a smile.

"I wouldn’t hit you. Your face is too cute to hit." Niall kisses his jaw flipping through the pages in her book.

Bright red takes over Liam’s face as the compliment and kiss sink in. “T-thanks. Um, so what are you doing this weekend?” He starts to move, beckoning her to follow so he could work and talk at the same time.

"Nothing actually. I have a document on Freud sitting in my DVR, but I could watch it some other day." She gets her old and used library card out of her back pocket to check them out.

"Actually, if you don’t mind company I’d love to watch it with you. I’m kind of a nerd and such." He says as he moves up to the front to check her out.

"I’d like that. I just find it odd, but interesting how he states that four year old boys are subconsciously attracted to their mothers." She sits the books down waiting for them to be scanned.

Liam thinks for a second. “I don’t know about four year old boys, but I do know that some of that statement applies to teenage boys. When I look for a girl, I look for qualities that my mom has- kindness, compassion, passion for children, love of everything. It’s not really the physical, it’s the mental.”

"Freud makes the statement that it starts at childhood and that girls are the same way with their fathers." Niall opens the cover letting Liam scan the barcode.

"Let me ask you this, what’s your father like?" Liam says as he scans all her books.

Niall smiles softly. “He’s a wonderful person. Hard working, caring, he would give you the shirt off his back. He was strict though. He’d only pay for my tuition if I majored in something he thought was useful and that’s math. I still almost resent him for rejecting my passion, but it’s okay I know he wants me to have everything he didn’t as a child.”

"Sounds like a mix of Zayn, Harry, and me. You’re not attracted to us though. So, maybe Freud had no clue what he was talking about." He bags hers books and prints the receipt and circles the due date.

"I’ll admit I’m attracted to you guys but I just…after what happened with Sean, Darragh and Dylan I’m not sure how to feel." She takes the books back smiling again.

Liam frowns, not knowing what she was talking about. “What happened with them?”

"They told me that there was no romantic interest. I’m just one of the lads with a twat. I wasted four years on a relationship to find out Darragh didn’t even love me. Look, I have to go now my painting should be dry by now." She starts heading towards the door.

"I’ll text you!" Liam shouts to her retreating form. He sighs as his brain processes what she said. She’s attracted to them.

——————

Louis is in a Manchester United jersey and a pair of athletic shorts with his bright green and blue cleats. He’s got a good twenty footballs lined up along the centre field line and he’s staring straight at the goal.

He takes off, dribbling the ball down the field and spinning out of the way of imaginary attackers. He’s just outside the goalie’s box when he pulls his foot back and slams it forward into the ball, sending it flying into the top right corner of the net.

Niall has her hair tied back like usual, wearing a green and white long sleeve Derby County jersey and black athletic shorts. She comes to the football pitch as often as possible but as she’s coming up she spots a familiar face. “Louis!”

The boy turns and grins brightly when he sees the blue eyed wonder that’s been haunting his dreams every night. “Hey, Niall! Coming to get some practice in? Does university have a woman’s team?”

"Nah, I just do this for fun really. Growing up with only an older brother, I’m just used to this sort of stuff." She comes up alongside him about his height and if she’s really looking she’d see that she’s about half an inch shorter. "So if you’re up for it I’ve got a wicked kick and I’d love to kick your ass." Niall chuckles smirking.

Louis smirks. “Doubtful. I tried out for the team this year and ran circles round the twelfth years. Was told I wasn’t put on the team because ninth years weren’t allowed.” He snags the ball from her hand and drops or to the ground where he kicks it up and uses his knees, chest, head, and feet to keep it up. “You think you can take me?” He asks as he catches the ball in the palm of his hand, holding it out towards her.

Niall pouts crossing her arms. “I’m not sure. I mean you seem like you’re really good.” She’s quick to bring a leg up kicking the ball away from Louis stopping it with her chest and letting it roll into her arms. “Took eight years of gymnastics. Flexibility has helped me a number of times.”

Louis’ grin is massive. He stares at Niall like she hangs the sun in the sky every morning. “Let’s play then, shall we?”

"You want to pitch or receive?" Niall asks innocently grinning brightly. It’s such a nice day for some friendly competition.

"Ladies first. I’ll pitch, you receive." He winks as he sets up the half of the field. He gets the other balls he had brought with him cleared up and rolls looks up to her. "Ready then?"

"Yeah." She trots over to the net to stand in front of it bending her knees and lifting her hands up.

Louis puts the ball on the ground and lines up his kick. He figures he can just let Niall have this friendly little match. He sets up an easy block shot and runs up to kick with barely enough force to get it to the goal.

Niall frowns stopping the ball easily. “You’re not even trying! Come on or I’ll really kick your ass.”

"Fine. Roll it back then." Louis rolls his eyes. If Niall really wants to play, they can play.

Niall kicks it back watching it sail and hit him square in the chest. “Oops, my bad didn’t see your there.”

Louis smiles and rolls his eyes. “Yeah. Sure. Okay.” He rubs at the spot over his chest.

"Now, are you ready to play?" He holds the ball to the pitch with his cleat.

"Hold on, mate." Niall digs through her large pocket finding two green and white gloves pulling both of them on.

Louis waits until her gloves are on and she’s in position before heading back a bit and slamming his foot against the ball and sending it sailing to the top right corner of the net. He smiles as he watches the flawless kick in satisfaction.

Niall scowls retrieving the ball from the back of the net. “That’s not going to happen again.” She kicks it back getting into position once again.

"Haha. Okay, Niall. Whatever you say." Louis takes the deep breath and plans his next shot carefully.

Once he gets it, he takes a couple large steps back. He runs and slams it again towards the goal, this time aiming for the back half of the net side goal post wanting it to bounce back it the net.

Niall knows this trick well enough. She runs to the net catching the ball as it came hurtling towards her. “Lou, I was the captain of the boys’ varsity team when I was in secondary school. I’m used to being a little banged up.” She throws it back cracking her neck a little

Louis catches it and holds it. “Boys’ varsity team? Okay then.” He drops the ball and kicks back towards her. “Show me what you got. Take it to the other side of the pitch. I’ll be defence.”

Niall jogs by slapping Louis on the bum. “Good luck, arsehole.”

Louis smiles and jogs to the net. He smiles pats his hands telling he ready. He figures letting her score would be super easy.

Niall cracks her neck pulling her left leg back. With one swift kick she uses the top of her laces to send it flying straight into the net.

Louis watched in amazement at her kick. That’s as powerful- maybe more so- than his own. “This’ll be so interesting.” He grabs the ball and kicks it back swiftly.

Niall uses the top of her head to stop it letting it roll down her body. “Trust me I’m just getting started.”

Thirty minutes later she’s grinning victoriously. “That’s what now? 12-29? If I get this last point I win.”

Louis is smiling brightly. “I never said I was goalie material.” In all honesty, he could probably have stopped half of the goals she’s made, but he just wants to see her smiling.

"Alright here we go." Niall aims for the top of the goal letting it bounce off the pole and back to her using the top of her head to let it roll down using her foot to finish the job straight into the net.

"Yes! In your face, ya wanker!" Niall starts to dance turning around to shake her bum at Louis.

Louis laughs. “You only beat me because I can keep goal for shit.” He quirks a brow and looks at her and slaps at the arse that she’s shaking in front of him.

Niall squeaks straightening her body out. “Hey! You tosser, you interrupted my victory dance!”

"You shouldn’t shake your arse in my face then." He laughs. "If we were in a real game, you would have lost for sure."

"I bet I could beat you in a race!" Niall shouts out challenging Louis.

"Doubt it. I’ve been running to keep up for football all my life." Louis says as he crosses his arms over his chest, smirking.

"I guess you’d have to catch me." Niall takes off running staring at the playground fifty yards away.

Louis smiles brightly and takes off after her. He’s laughing loudly and about twenty yards later, he manages to snag her waist lightly and sends them tumbling to the field. He rolls them around for a while before landing her on her back and him straddling her waist smiling down at her. “Caught you.”

Niall pouts, but laughs afterwards. “Yeah, well I wasn’t even trying!”

"Uh huh. Sure. I really believe that." He leans down a bit and pushes the blonde locks from her face. "I think I should get a reward for catching you."

"You think so?" Niall leans up ready to kiss Louis before she turns his face and licks from his jaw up to his temple.

Louis makes a disgusted noise before pouting. “That’s not what I wanted!” He leans down and rests their foreheads together. “I want a real reward.”

"Fine," Niall sighs leaning up again. Their noses brush against each other, breath mixing together. She runs one of her hands over his shoulder to cup the back of his neck bringing him down to attach their lips.

Louis smiles into the kiss. He runs his fingers through the golden locks. He pulls back and grins at her brightly. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

"Well you got your chance." Niall smiles up at the younger boy.

"Any chance I might get to do that again?" He asks, cheeky grin covering his face.

"We’ll have to wait and see." Niall grins back managing to roll them over.

Louis pouts as he now finds his back against the ground and Niall straddling him. “Well, maybe we should move. I’m not trying to freak you out or anything, but if you stay on top of me you might get more of me than you bargained for.”

Niall laughs loudly getting to her feet before helping Louis to his feet.

He blushes bright red. “Sorry. I can’t really… Control it.” He looks to the sky trying to think of anything to take his mind off the awkward topic. “Uh… You should come over on Saturday. I’ll have the house to myself and the boys are coming. Movies, alcohol, and weed. It’ll be great.”

Niall’s a little apprehensive after the last time, but eventually she nods. “Sure, sounds like fun.”

Louis breaks into a giant grin. “Yes! No games this time, I promise. Unless you want to play, then none will be played.” He realises that it’s getting pretty late and that his mum had asked him to babysit tonight. “I have to go, but I’ll see you Saturday. Have a great time at Java Jam on Friday! Harry is really excited!”

"Bye, Lou!" Niall calls heading off towards her parked car.

——————

Niall cracks open a cold can of beer taking a long swallow. She sits back on the couch wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “So how was your guys’ week?” She looks to each of them crossing her legs and plopping the bowl of popcorn in the middle.

Zayn shrugs. “Average. Failed a math exam and won an art contest.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “So the exact opposite of Liam who aced his math exam and lost the art contest.” He chuckles and starts in on his beer and freshly rolled joint. “Thank god my mum doesn’t care about us smoking and stuff in the house.”

Harry grins. “Well I had an awesome time listening to poetry last night.”

Niall nods her head eating a handful of salty, buttery popcorn.

Zayn nods. “Guessing you enjoyed it then. You know, I’m glad Niall likes something we all hate about each other.”

"Yeah, now I don’t have to look at another piece of graffiti and hear about how it’s an amazing piece of art." Louis chuckles as he takes a long sip from his can.

"I’m just a well-rounded person!" Niall chuckles stealing the joint from Louis’ hand and taking a hit.

Liam shifts on the couch with his can of coke in his hand. “You seem too perfect.”

Zayn nods. “Yeah. You’re like… The perfect woman for all of us.” He knicks the joint from Niall and takes a deep drag.

Niall laughs rolling her eyes. “Oh whatever! I just like a lot of things I’m sure you all can find better women.”

Louis shrugs. “Why should we look? That’s too much effort.”

Zayn snorts. “That makes you sound like a total jackass, Lou.”

"I’m just saying. Girls expect us to do all the work. Why can’t a girl ever chase me for once?" Louis shrugs and sips again at his beer.

"Girls like it when a guy makes a move. It’s hot in my opinion. It means the guy is confident and confidence is sexy." Niall shrugs taking three hits this time.

Louis huffs. “Well I want a confident girl. Doesn’t that mean she should make the move?”

"Depends on if she’s attracted to you." Niall shrugs eating another handful of food chasing it away with beer.

"You said you were attracted to us," Liam murmurs without thinking about it.

Zayn looks up with a quirked brow. “You are? Why does Liam know this and no one else does?”

"That means you need to make a move! I made a move on the football pitch." Louis says matter of factly.

Niall looks at them. “I never actually said-“

"You did though! At the library you said you were attracted but you were too scared to try anything!" Liam wants Niall to make a move anyhow.

Harry raises an eyebrow at Louis. “What do you mean you made a move?”

Louis blushes. “We were playing footie and then had a race of sorts. I won and I told her I wanted a reward.”

Zayn giggles and high fives Louis. “Didn’t think you’d make a move on anyone ever.”

"It was only a kiss! You make it sound like I blew him!" Niall groans rubbing at her face.

Harry reaches over and grabs Niall’s cheeks making her open her mouth. “Louis, here’s the perfect opportunity. Stick it in.”

Louis blushes and looks down at his drink. “She’s made it clear that she doesn’t want sex.”

Zayn takes a bit from the joint. “So basically she wants us and we want her. I don’t see the issue here.”

Niall slaps Harry’s hand away, but she’s not sure either. “I don’t… I’m older than all of you.”

"Who cares? I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who does!" Harry grumbles crossing his arms.

Zayn nods. “Everyone is of age here except Louis. And his mum is so chill she’s won’t even care.”

"She’ll actually think I’m joking and when I tell her I’m not, she’ll congratulate me on moving up on the girl ladder." Louis says with a roll of his eyes.

Niall sighs. “It’s just… I don’t… After what happened with my friends I don’t know if I can trust anyone.”

Liam pouts. “What can we do to prove that we’re not like those jackasses?”

Louis downs the rest of his beer. “We’ll fight them! It’s perfect!”

Zayn looks at the short boy. “Yeah, you’ll go all Scrappy Doo on them short stuff.”

"Let’s not fight anyone! Louis, all three of them can bench weight that weighs more than you. Let’s not risk anything, okay?"

"Come on! Just give us a chance." Surprisingly Liam is the first to break grabbing Niall and kissing her.

The room grows silent as the other boys look on in shock.

When Liam pulls back, his face is bright red and he’s panting heavily. “One chance. That’s all we need.”

Zayn breaks into a massive grin and laughs loudly. “Shit, Payne! You’re more of a dog than we thought!”

Louis smiles brightly and crawls over next to Niall before kissing her softly. “Like Liam said. One chance is all we need.”

Niall’s looking at all of them. “Are you saying I should date you all at the same time?”

Harry shrugs kissing the corner of her mouth. “Why not? Men can get married to multiple women why not try this out?”

Zayn, feeling left out, moves so he’s sitting on the floor between Niall’s knees and tips his head back so it’s resting against her lap. “Besides, we share everything anyway. This would be no different.”

Niall closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. “Fine. I’ll give you all a chance.”

Harry starts laughing. “Guys, all four of us just simultaneously got a girlfriend.”

Louis laughs and leans in to kiss Niall again. “So I got a chance to kiss you again. I like the way this ended better than the way it did on the soccer pitch.”

Liam scrunches his nose and rolls his eyes. “So, whose ass do we have to kick?”

"We’re not kicking anyone’s ass. Let’s just… I’m not sure what to do in a five way relationship actually." Niall feels lost almost.

Zayn laughs into her knee. “Why don’t we try something simple? Let’s all go get dinner. Give the living room time to air out and we can talk all this out.”

Niall nods standing up. She grabs her keys off the coffee table heading outside.

Harry stops the guys, looking at them. “Call me a pervert, but this is an important question. Who’s going to sleep with her first once we you know get there?”

Louis smiles brightly. “Youngest to oldest!”

Zayn slaps them both upside the head. “We aren’t there yet so we aren’t worrying about it. And I say oldest to youngest. That way Louis gets a nice loose pussy for his first time.”

Harry scrunches his nose up. “Louis’ a virgin we’ll let him go first.”

Louis pouts. “But I have no control yet! I don’t want to come too soon.”

Zayn pats him on the back. “That’s why you’ll go first. We’ll have it all ready and everything. Have Harry finger her open since he has long fingers and then you can fuck her open.”

Harry grins. “Sounds like a plan. Louis, just start jacking off like three times a day and you’ll build up your stamina that way.”

Liam nods his head. “Exactly. I lasted over an hour when I lost my virginity to Danielle.”

Louis nods and looks out the door. “Okay. I guess I’ll start, uh, practicing tonight when you guys leave.”

Zayn tries his best not to laugh at the kid. “Let’s go before Niall comes looking for us.”

At that moment Niall sticks her head in. “Zayn’s right. What’s taking you guys so long anyways?”

Louis blushes bright red. “Nothing! Just… Talking.”

Zayn laughs at that. Poor Louis was completely red and obviously not good at this hiding stuff from people.

Niall rolls her eyes and grabs Louis’ hand. “Come on. Let’s go, boyfriends.”

——————

"You can do it, Louis. Come on. Not yet. Just hold off." Zayn is sitting on Louis desk chair in his room, watching his best mate jack off. In fact, all the boys were there. It was Harry’s idea. They were going to coach Louis on how to please a woman with his fingers, tongue, and dick. Step one though was making sure the kid would last.

Harry feels like a cheerleader really. “Zayn’s right you’ve got this! You’ve been wanking for two weeks you can do this.”

Harry decides that describing Niall would be best. Louis might not be able to last with the real thing so describing it would be a good test. “Imagine Niall’s pussy. It’s fucking warm, heat you’ll never be able to feel. Balls deep inside and she’s squeezing around you moaning your name. Remember when Liam ate her out? Remember how her cheeks turned red and her back arched and her nose scrunched up. That’s what she’ll look like when you’re inside.”

Louis groans and speeds his hand up, tightening the grip on his dick a bit. “N-not gonna last. F-fuck!” He’s comes hard across his stomach moaning loudly and working himself through the aftershocks. He pants heavily as he opens his eyes and looks down at his stomach. “Shit. How long did I last?”

"Four minutes. Look the average guy lasts six minutes, but to please a girl you have to last a long time. Girls need twenty minutes of foreplay before being touched. I have a cock ring you can use though if you really can’t do this." Harry shrugs grabbing a tissue box and tossing it to Louis.

Louis groans and wipes himself down. “I’ll get there. I just need to pace myself I guess. Just… Bring up the g-spot diagram or something. Give time to catch my breath and I’ll try again.”

Zayn nods and pulls the laptop into his lap and pulls up a PowerPoint Harry had made for the occasion. “Seriously? You made a PowerPoint for this, but I can’t get you to make one for history class?”

Harry rolls his eyes. “This is important! Now if you watch the PowerPoint.” He clicks to the next page where there’s a diagram, but also a picture of Niall next to it.

Louis smiles goofily at the picture of Niall before focussing back on the diagram. “So… That’s where my dick goes.”

"Yup. Niall has one of these. Okay, we’ll give you a break so we’ll start on this." Harry turns to the others so they could help out as well.

"You have to start with the foreplay. Nothing gets the mood going like a good tongue kiss," Liam says next.

Zayn nods. “Yeah. Just lightly brush your tongue out against her bottom lip in the middle of a kiss.”

"What? How would I do that? My lips are closed." Louis says exasperatedly.

"You open them like… Fuck, Zayn, get over here." Harry sets the laptop aside turning his body towards his best friend.

"What? Are you being serious right now?" Zayn looks at Harry like he’s crazy.

Liam nods in the corner. “This is perfect. I’ll tell Louis what he should do and Harry can put the moves on you so he can see how they work.”

The darker male huffs, but faces Harry anyway. “Like to know why I’m the girl,” he mutters.

"Because you’re so pretty," Harry sneers, patting Zayn’s cheek.

"Shut up and kiss me, you twat." Zayn says as he rolls his eyes.

"You sound like Niall." He leans in kissing Zayn grabbing his friend’s face knowing that a kiss is always better with a little touch.

Louis watches his two mates kiss and it’s weird. He’s watching their mouths intensely though. He doesn’t want to miss anything.

Liam waits a couple seconds and continues on. “Now, a bit of tongue really spices it up a bit.”

Harry parts his lips licking across Zayn’s bottom one. He bites into it softly trying to draw Zayn’s tongue out. He flips both of them off but he gets both of his hands underneath Zayn cupping his ass through his jeans. He starts leaning onto him pushing his tongue into Zayn’s mouth.

Zayn squeaks a bit as Harry’s tongue invades his mouth. “Watch what you’re grabbing, Styles.”

Liam full out laughs at that. “Okay. Here’s where you make a hard decision. Go for the tits or straight for her twat.”

"Remember foreplay is your friend." Harry runs his palms over Zayn’s shoulders and down his chest grabbing his sides, letting his thumbs run over Zayn’s nipples through his shirt.

Zayn groans into Harry’s mouth. “Do you mind not turning me on? I’m really not in the mood to have sex with you.”

Harry chuckles. “See, Louis, if I can turn Zayn on then you can turn Niall on. I think you get the gist of how to turn her on.” He removes himself from Zayn straightening his clothes out.

Louis nods. “I can do this. Definitely. Okay. What’s next?”

Zayn wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Get yourself off again? Harry?”

"Yeah, just jack off again." Harry sits back. This was going to be a long day.

Louis sighs and wraps his hand around himself. If he keeps this up, his dick is going to fall off.

——————

Niall pours a mug full of coffee for an elderly couple offering a smile before moving on. “Your food is on the way.” She says as she passes a table waiting for Josh to seat new customers.

The boys are there, eating dinner before heading home with her for the night. “Do you think we should just meet her at her flat?” Louis asks as he watches their girl jump from table to table.

Zayn shrugs. “I think she’ll be fine. We’re not going to cause any trouble.”

"Yeah, but they might." Liam whispers as he sees the businessmen from before entering the small diner and waiting for Josh to seat them.

Josh smiles nervously. “Gentlemen, why don’t you follow me this way?” He leads them over to a table close to the one they were at last time.

Louis stiffens as he sees them. “If they so much as look at her I’m gonna punch them.”

Liam glances over. “Just stay calm. Niall might not even be their waitress.”

"Hey, hot lips! Wanna come sit on daddy’s lap? I’ve got something I’d really like you see." One calls out as the others laugh.

Niall narrows her eyes. She’s not taking it this time. “Excuse me my boyfriend is about five times your size so shut the fuck up before he murders you.”

The man rolls his eyes. “Five times my size? I doubt it sweetheart. I’m pretty well endowed.”

"That’s it. I can’t take this." Louis mutters as he gets up and heads over towards the group. "Are these guys bothering you again, babe?"

Niall sighs pinching the bridge of her nose. Well there goes that lie. “No they’re not, babe. I can handle it.”

"This is your boyfriend?" They laugh loudly at some even wipe tears from their eyes. "He’s a midget. How old is he twelve?"

"He’s sixteen, assholes." Niall glares at them snatching Louis’ hand lacing their fingers together.

Zayn gets up and puts his arm around Niall’s waist. “Would you mind leaving my girl alone? I’m not afraid to punch a few faces in if need be.”

The guy looks back to his buddies and stands up, chest to chest with Zayn. “You really want to do his, kid?”

Harry comes up next glad he’s as tall as he is. He wraps an arm around her shoulders. “Unfortunately for you fuckers she has four boyfriends who will all kick your asses.”

Liam hesitantly steps up. “Don’t even think about it.”

Louis’ chest swells. “Yeah. Fucking twats need to just stay away.” He glares harshly hoping to get them to back down.

Another of the men stands and yanks Louis a good foot off the ground. “What did you call us, brat?”

Harry is quick to grab the man’s arm. “He called you twats. Listen, cunts, I think you need to leave our girlfriend alone.”

Louis, who is still a good foot off the ground, is growling. “Put me down. I’m warning you. I may not be able to punch, but I sure can kick.”

Zayn moves Niall behind him, figuring that it was quickly about to get physical. “Babe, go get your manager. We’ll take care of this.”

Niall runs off snagging Simon’s shirt and filling him in on the situation.

By the time Sean and Niall return, a brawl has started and it’s honestly pretty one sided. The men have Louis jacked against the wall and punching him while one of their own is on the ground holding his junk and whimpering.

Zayn and Liam are tugging at the other men, throwing punches to try and free their friend.

Harry swings at the man holding Louis, punching him across the jaw. “Let him go, you wanker!”

Simon steps in and pulls everyone apart. He tells Josh to call the police and for a paramedic. “What the hell happened here?”

One of the men wipes at his face. “The fucking hobbit started this shit.”

Niall is pretty much hysterical. Once Louis is no longer being held up, she rushes over to his side and starts kissing the bruises on his skin.

Louis groans and sits up as best he can. “This is fucking assault.”

Zayn tries to calm the teenager down. “You hit a minor. That’s ridiculous. You’re going to jail for this shit.”

"Call the police," Harry says to Simon taking a step back. This is last thing they’re going to deal with.

The cops show up and quickly sort everything out. One of the men is taken in while the other are issued a warning and told they are banned from the restaurant.

A paramedic is checking on Louis and the others. “There’s nothing broken. He’s just going to be bruised and swollen for a while.”

"I’m so sorry." Niall murmurs tenderly kissing all over. She leans in to whisper in his ear. "How about a reward when we go home tonight?" She feels terrible about all of this.

Louis mumbles that he’s okay and just wants some pain medicine. “Whatever you say, Niall.”

Zayn chuckles and pulls Louis too him. “We’ll take care of Scrappy. Go back to work, babe.”

Niall sighs, standing up and smoothing her dress out. “I’ll see you lot in half an hour.”

Liam watches her go and sighs. “She’s lucky we didn’t get her fired. Any normal establishment would have thrown us out as well.”

Zayn is holding Louis close, fishing ice out of their drinks to try and get the swelling down. “He’s seen them before. He knows what they’re like.”

Harry nods helping Zayn out. “Let’s just worry about Louis then we’ll figure everything out on the way home, okay?”

The boys nod and continue to try and help the youngest out.

Thirty minutes later Liam sees Niall coming out of the back. “I think someone just got off work.”

Niall shrugs her jacket on heading out to meet her boyfriends. “Come on, guys. Liam, can you drive? I want to sit in back with Louis.” She leads them out to her car tossing her keys to Liam while climbing in back.

Liam nods and heads to the driver’s side watching as Zayn carefully gets Louis into his seat before shutting the door.

Zayn sighs. “I’ll take back too. Harry you get shotgun.”

Harry nods getting in front while Niall takes the middle seat. “I really appreciate what you did for me back there, Louis.” She starts to kiss the side of his face moving down to his neck and over his shoulder biting softly.

Louis hums in the back of his throat. His one eye swollen shut while the other tries to track her movements. “It’s fine. I’d do it again if I had to. No one touches you or talks to you in a degrading manner while I’m there.”

Zayn watches in appreciation as Louis gets his thanks. “Yeah. We’ll just work on your punches before letting you get into another fight.”

Niall takes Louis’ jaw starting to kiss his lips sneaking her tongue inside. She grabs one of his hands and sticks it under her shirt to cup one of her breasts over the bra.

Louis moans and does his best to pull her into his lap, wanting her all to himself for a minute. Her breast fits perfectly in his hand and he slips his other under her shirt as well, trailing his fingers lightly up her flat stomach to cup her other breast as well. “Shit, Ni.”

Niall moans quietly into Louis’ neck licking a stripe against the column of his throat. “Fuck, Lou.” She finally reaches behind her, unclasping her bra and taking it out of her shirt letting it still cover her up. “When we get to my place I want you to fuck me.”

Louis looks up at her, eagerness and apprehension fill his eyes. “Y-you sure?”

Zayn trails his fingers down Louis’ arm in support. “Just remember what we told you.”

"I’m absolutely sure. I want you right here," she takes one of his hands and presses right against the front of her shorts so he can feel her heat.

Louis stares at her in awe and leans up to kiss her. “You’re perfect. Fuck, Niall. You’re so perfect.” He rubs his hand over the front of her shorts hoping to get her moaning for him.

"Lou," she moans pressing further into his fingers. She gets off of his lap and onto the car floor separating Louis’ legs. "Babe, I want you in my mouth. I want to suck you off so bad." Niall unbuttons and unzipped his pants trying to shove them down.

Louis’ hips lift automatically and he hisses as the cool air hits his erection. “Fuck, Niall. Yes, babe. Anything you want.”

Niall takes her ponytail out to create a curtain around her face. She grabs him around the base licking a stripe up the underside of his cock.

Louis’ heads tilts back against the headrest and he tries his hardest to think of anything that will keep him from coming to early. He’s got one hand in his hair and the other clenched into a fist on the back seat of the car.

Niall starts to suck hollowing her cheeks. She flicks her wrist moaning around his cock.

Liam turns around and gulps at the sight in front of him. “Fuck, uh, guys? We’re here.”

Louis groans, but also praises the perfect timing. He’s sure that no amount of self-control would be able to stop him from coming all over her face if she doesn’t stop.

Niall gets up helping Louis tuck himself back in. “I want you all to fuck me, okay? Let’s hurry and get inside.” She climbs out of the car taking the keys from Liam so she could unlock her apartment door.

They’re all right behind her, some following more slowly than others. Zayn has an arm around Louis’ shoulders helping him up the steps since he’s really down to one eye and nursing a hard on.

Liam closes the door behind them all and awkwardly stands there. “So bedroom or couch?”

"Bedroom." She walks down the hallway leading them to her bedroom. "Fuck hold on," she tries cleaning all of her art supplies off the bed trying to gently throw them onto her desk.

Zayn smiles and helps, picking up paints and brushes and setting them on her desk. “Don’t want to ruin any of this.”

Liam spots the books she checked out of the library on her nightstand. “Do you want us all in here or one at a time?”

"All in is fine; just hurry someone." She takes her shirt off moving on to her pants until she’s naked in the middle of the room.

Zayn pushes Louis forward. “Go ahead, Lou. You’re first.”

Liam nods as he starts to strip himself as well. “Yeah. Don’t worry.”

Louis fumbles with his jeans, getting them off and quickly shucking his shirt and boxers off. “Wait… Condoms.”

"Here, I always have a box." She opens her nightstand tossing the box to him. It’s mostly empty, but there’s about seven left. "Come on, Lou." She climbs onto the bed spreading her legs for him.

Louis crawls in between her legs, condom on, leaning in to press their lips together. “I’m sorry if I’m really bad at this. I’ve never done this before.” He presses the head of his cock against her entrance and looks down at her. “I love you.”

Niall smiles, running her fingers through his hair. “I think I love you too. All of you.”

Before anyone can say anything, there’s a pounding on the front door and Dylan’s voice is echoing through the flat. “Niall? Open up! I know you’re in there. I’ll use my key if you don’t.”

"Just ignore them. They won’t actually use the key." She ruts her hips up staring straight at Louis.

He nods before pushing in and groaning at the heat surrounding him. “Shit. You’re so tight.” He keeps going until he feels his balls resting against her skin.

The clicking sound can be heard from the other room and soon enough, Dylan and Sean are in the doorway to her bedroom. “What the fuck are you doing to her?”

Niall squeaks, looking over Louis’ shoulder. “What the hell are you guys doing here?”

Harry stands up from his seat in the corner glad he’s still in his underwear. “You assholes need to leave.”

Dylan shoves Harry back and makes his way towards the bed. He grips at Louis hair and tilts the boy’s head. “I’d stop if I were you.”

Louis winced and starts to pull back, not looking for another fight tonight. “Get your own girlfriend, man.”

"Dylan, I’m dating them! You, Sean, and if Darragh is here somewhere all need to leave!" Niall groans pulling away from Louis. She gets off the bed pulling her green bathrobe on tying a knot around her waist.

Dylan looks at her. “Not until we talk. That’s all Sean and I want. Five minutes, that’s it. We’ll leave after that.”

Sean nods from where he’s awkwardly standing in the doorway trying to look anywhere then the four semi and completely naked guys.

"What could you possibly want to talk about? I’d love to know!" She’s so frustrated both sexually and just frustrated in general.

Dylan grabs her wrist and tugs her into the kitchen, Sean following them. “You need to break up with them.”

"Yeah. First off, four boyfriends? That’s creepy. Second, we want you back." Sean says with a smile.

Niall looks between them. “Who cares how many people I date? I can date whoever I want!”

Sean huffs. “Yeah, we know. So now that your little plan worked, you can send the Boy Scouts home. The real men are here.”

"What plan? What are you guys talking about?" Niall is so confused looking both of them.

Dylan rolls his eyes. “Your plan to get us jealous so we would want you again. Well, we’re back. Tell them to leave and we’ll prove how much we missed you.”

"I… How did I even make you guys jealous? When did you see me with them?" She’s so confused and irritated and annoyed in general.

Sean gets close and pulls her in by the waist. “Does it matter? It worked.”

Dylan walks up behind her and presses against her so she’s trapped between them. He places a soft kiss to the back of her shoulder. “Come on, Niall. We missed you.”

Niall swallows. “You guys just want to fuck. That’s all you guys want.”

Sean runs his hands up her sides, tracing her curves that he honestly memorised years ago. “I want you, Niall. Physically, mentally, emotionally. I want everything you can give me.”

Niall’s eyes are wide. This is what she wanted, but the guys. “I… I’m already in a relationship- four actually.”

Dylan huffs a laugh against her shoulder blade. “Come on, Niall. We all know that you need a real man to satisfy you. All you’ve got waiting in your bedroom are little boys who don’t know what they’re doing.”

Zayn stands in the doorway, watching the exchange. He’s not sure what to make of what he’s seeing. He knew it was too good to be true.

"It’s not about satisfying me though! It’s more than just that. What’s the real reason you two are here?" She closes her eyes wanting to be back with the others.

Sean sighs. “We… We really need our arrangement back.”

Dylan glares over at the other. They could have continued to lie and have Niall back, no questions asked.

Niall looks at him in disbelief. “I knew this was just about sex! It’s a good thing that I wasn’t going to pick either of you in the first place! Get the fuck out of apartment.”

Sean groans and pushes her away, grabbing Dylan and shoving past Zayn to head towards the front door. He slams it behind him on the way out.

Zayn smiles lightly. “Thanks for choosing us.”

Niall sighs, closing her eyes. She looks over to him. “I think I just need to sleep right now.”

"Yeah… I’ll just get the boys rounded up and we’ll leave then. No problem." Zayn says awkwardly before heading back towards her bedroom and tossing Harry his jeans. "Get dressed. All of you. Niall needs to sleep." He’s pulling his jeans on as well, trying to not make a big deal of it.

"What happened with those assholes?" Harry’s on his feet in concern.

"Just leave it, Harry. She wants to be alone and get some sleep. If you really want this to work, then listen to her." Zayn says as he tried to get Harry to just listen to him.

"Louis is passed out. I really don’t want to have to wake him." Liam, who’s completely dressed, says quietly.

"Here, I’ve got it." Harry carefully dresses Louis like a parent does with their child. He picks him up heading outside with a nod to Niall.

Liam heads after Harry and Louis sheepishly waving a goodbye to the blonde.

Zayn is the last out of the room and he stops to say goodbye. “Let us know if you need anything, okay?” He presses a quick kiss to her lips. “Love you.”

"Yeah," Niall smiles weakly entering her bedroom.

——————

Zayn shrugs and rests his hand on her thigh. “It’s okay. They were kind of insistent and you definitely needed time.”

Louis nods, face tucked into the crook of her neck. “Don’t worry. I fell asleep.”

"I really thought about our relationship you know." Niall’s voice is quiet.

"Is that good or bad?" Harry asks just as quietly.

Liam runs his fingers through her hair. “It’s okay. We’ll understand if it’s not what we want to hear.”

Louis tenses against Niall. He doesn’t want this to be over. He likes things the way they are.

"I thought about Sean and Dylan. I think they can fuck off and I’d like to continue this with you guys. I really like you guys." She shrugs her shoulders.

Louis looks up and smiles. “Really? I mean, they’re like your best friends. I don’t want you to throw that away.”

Zayn chuckles. “Don’t mind Lou. He doesn’t know what he’s saying.”

"They’re not good friends. They never were. I want to do something though. I want to create a memory." Niall leaves only to come back with her brand new camera. "Everyone get together." She sets a timer being quick to sit down.

The boys laugh and all smile brightly. They’re all touching her in some way, almost in a reassuring way. They weren’t using her, they wanted more than just sex.

They love her.


End file.
